At the foundation of many electrical technologies is the ability to connect different electrical devices together. It is common to connect these electrical devices using some type of electrical cable assembly that includes an electrical conductor (such as wire or coax cable) and a conductive terminal connected to at least one end of the electrical conductor. The conductive terminal is typically “crimped” to the end of the conductor using a crimping tool, which effectively deforms the terminal around the conductor to form a firm connection. The crimped end of a conductor may also be referred to as a connector. In use, the terminal is used to connect the conductor to the electrical device. Often, the reliability of the electrical device depends in part on the quality of the connection created between the terminal and the conductor (i.e., the “crimp”). Thus, crimping not only provides for electrical connectivity, but also provides a mechanical connection for protection against torsional and tensional forces. These forces can damage the terminal or the wire and disrupt the electrical connection.
Known crimp-style connectors tend to use the force or pressure of the crimping action alone to make the electrical and mechanical connections between the terminal and the wire. This force however tends to damage or break either the wire or the terminal. If less crimping force is used to prevent damage or breakage, the electrical or mechanical connections may not be adequate for the needs of the system. Moreover, creating an effective electrical connection between the terminal and the conductor using a pressure contact method is impeded by various corrosion products on the surface of the terminal and the conductor. Various methods have been employed to overcome these impediments, but few have been successful in high volume manufacturing environments.
Another consideration is to create an electrical connection that is stable for long periods of time and over many different environmental factors. This often requires the initial mechanical connection to be able to overcome surface corrosion on both the wire and the terminal. This type of connection is especially difficult when aluminum wire is used due to the low hardness of the aluminum combined with corrosion products on the aluminum, which are often much harder than the aluminum itself.
Thus, there is a need for a connector that provides a firm electrical and mechanical connection without causing damage or breakage to the wire and/or terminal, and can overcome connection impediments due to corrosion.